


helping out a friend

by georgiehensley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: America's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon Disabled Character, Dragons, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kinktober 2019, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Kink, piff is actually a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: As a dragon, Piff has needs. Drew fulfills them.





	helping out a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnerinsecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerinsecret/gifts).

> 1) i am sorry
> 
> 2) i jokingly suggested the concept of actual dragon!piff/drew to my friend on discord and was encouraged to write it so i did. yeah. one ticket to hell, please.
> 
> 3) I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME
> 
> for kinktober day 8 - oviposition & creampie

**** There was a crispness to the air as Drew stepped into the stable that chilly Autumn morning. He always loved waking up to the cooler temperatures; it reenergized him in ways that the sweltering summer heat never could.

The dragons seemed to like it too, as they all started to stir when the motion of the stable door brought a gust of cool wind with it. Combined with the smell of their breakfast that Drew pulled in on a wagon that trailed behind him, and they were wide awake. 

Drew stopped by each of the dragons to give them a nuzzle and dump a bucket of their food - a collection of fish, rodents, and other little creatures the villagers hadn’t used from their daily hunting and fishing trips - into their stables. 

The last dragon of the bunch, however, wasn’t as eager as the rest of his brethren. Drew frowned and let go of his wagon, stepping closer to the gate and climbing up onto the barrel of hay that sat in front of it so he could get a better look at the creature. Piff either didn’t hear him or didn’t care, continuing to sit with his back turned, his green scales protruding out his back. 

The noise in the rest of the stables as the other dragons finished their breakfasts started to die down, allowing Drew to hear why, exactly, Piff wasn’t looking at him.

His breath was coming out in short little bursts - he was panting and grunting, sounding overly-exerted. As Drew stared harder at him, he could just make out the thrusting of his hips as he humped the air, or perhaps the bed of hay he called his home. Drew swallowed. He thought all the dragons had mated already, that the trip their riders had taken them on to the other side of the island would have satisfied those primal needs. 

But then Drew remembered - Piff didn’t have a rider. He was able to go out and fly when his siblings did but he didn’t have a rider who could have taken him on that trip and set him up with a female who would carry his eggs.

If Piff didn’t find a mate soon… Drew wasn’t sure what would happen. While it was his job to look after the dragons as a group, his label as a “cripple” because of his stutter forced him to be out of the loop when it came to more specific needs of the dragons outside of food, water, and bathing. 

Piff was the closest thing he had to a companion, though. The only living creature in the entire village who understood and appreciated him.

If he needed a mate, then so be it.

With a strength he didn’t even know he had, Drew pulled himself over the gate. He screamed as he moved too quickly, unable to move his body so that he could land on his feet, instead causing him to land on his side. Thankfully, the bed of hay cushioned his fall. 

His scream pulled Piff out of his lust-induced haze. The dragon turned his head and looked at Drew, who rolled over and pushed himself up into a seated position. Piff looked over Drew’s small form and felt a wave of anxiety washing over him. He turned around completely, revealing his large, hard cock. He shook his head, backing himself into the corner.

Drew noticed and stood, holding up a hand as he stepped closer to the dragon, who quickly found himself trapped within the confined space. “I-it’s okay, Piff. Y-you’re not g-g-gonna h-h-h-hurt me. This is a-a-absolutely safe, I p-p-promise.” 

Again, Piff shook his head. He didn’t want to believe Drew. After all, the difference in their sizes should be proof enough that it would never work. But Drew looked at him so pleadingly, and it  _ hurt _ so much, that Piff couldn’t resist any longer.

He dropped his head into his chest and let his body relax. He sat down on the ground, his cock bobbing from the motion. 

Drew nodded, letting out a breathy, “Okay.”

He spit into his hands and stepped in closer, laying both of them on Piff’s cock. The dragon sighed in relief, whatever tension that remained in his body disappearing completely. Drew had to repeatedly spit onto Piff’s cock to keep it slick as he stroked it, but it was fine. It was good. It was helping.

But it was not enough.

Piff had eggs he needed to dispose of. And he needed a place for them to incubate.

Piff whined as Drew took his hands off of his cock, though his eyes snapped open and widened as he saw Drew unlacing his pants, pulling them down, along with his undergarments. 

“It’s okay,” he said again, almost like a mantra at this point. “I-I-I can d-do this. L-l-ladies get p-pregnant all th-th-the t-time. H-h-how hard c-can it be?” 

Piff huffed in disbelief, but he too figured it was worth a try. He watched as Drew stuck his fingers in his mouth before reaching back to prep himself.

Piff had an idea and shuffled in his spot to get closer to Drew. He ducked down and nudged Drew with his nose. Drew lifted his head and Piff let his tongue dart out, a drop of his thick, viscous saliva dripping down and landing on the hay that covered the floor of his stable.

"Oh," Drew said, realization dawning on him. "Yeah, th-that might w-w-work b-better." 

Piff smiled and nodded in agreement. He leaned back down as Drew pulled his fingers out of himself and lifted his hand. Piff licked it, leaving a healthy layer of his saliva behind and Drew tried not to shiver at the feeling of Piff's rough, warm tongue against his skin.  _ You're just doing this to relieve  _ his _ needs _ , Drew reminded himself.  _ You shouldn't get turned on by this yourself _ .

And yet, naturally, as he reached around to better prep himself, he could feel himself growing hard. The dragon's spit was like the oils the villagers used as lubricant, only a bit thicker and already warm. It made the process much easier for Drew to the point that he had four fingers in himself without even realizing it. He just managed to tuck his thumb in alongside them when Piff started getting restless and huffed.

"Okay," Drew said, pulling his hand back out. "I th-th-think I'm g-good now." 

He didn't have to look behind himself to see Piff smile, he could already sense his joy. He got closer to Drew, leaning over him, only to stop when the tip of his cock brushed Drew's hole. Then, Drew turned back to look at him and reached towards him to beckon him closer.

"It's okay," he said. "I w-w-want this. I w-wanna c-c-carry your e-eggs." 

That was all Piff needed to hear.

He thrust forward, the head of his cock slipping inside of Drew, and Drew couldn't help but gasp the girth. It was much more than he expected. Luckily, Piff was able to read him like a book, so Drew didn't have to say anything about taking it slowly; Piff already knew. He gave small, shallow thrusts, letting Drew adjust each time before he moved again. Soon, he was in as far as he could be, given Drew's size. All Drew had to do was nod before Piff was sliding back out only to thrust right in again.

Drew's whole body shook with each thrust. Piff was careful enough not to thrust hard enough to send Drew flying forward, though he could still feel himself growing ever so slightly closer to the gate with each one.

It wasn't long before he felt a warmth flooding inside of him. Piff let out a low roar as he came inside of Drew. Again, Drew was left gasping at the sensation. Mostly due to how much it was flooding his insides, making Piff's continued thrusting as he rode it out much slicker. Drew's stomach already began to protrude as Piff kept forcing his come to stay inside of him.

And then, the grand finale was starting.

Drew's sore hole burned as it was stretched wider than he ever thought possible with Piff's egg pressing inside. It wasn't even out of him yet and Drew already felt so full. Instead of holding himself up by his hands, he let himself fall forward onto his forearms, his ass still stuck in the air, stuck on Piff's cock. His own orgasm ripped through him once Piff's egg was inside of him, hitting him so intensely that Drew swore he saw white.

When he came to, he found himself lying on his back against the hay, his hole just starting to go back down to size. Piff was above him, his warm tongue running over Drew's swollen belly, cleaning off his come and soothing his aching body. 

Drew couldn't help but smile at the sight. Piff lifted his head when he realized Drew was awake again. He pressed his head against Drew's forehead, a usual display of affection between dragons and their mates. Drew leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss to the tip of Piff's nose before he fully pulled back. Piff blinked at the action before huffing out a laugh. If Piff could teach Drew about dragon affection, then Drew could teach him about human affection.

Drew glanced down at himself and ran both of his hands over his swollen belly. It almost didn't feel real, and yet he knew there was a dragon developing inside of him. He was going to be a father.

And somehow, he just couldn't wait.

****  
  
  


Several weeks later, the baby was born, looking just like his dragon father, Piff. He clung to his human father, Drew, climbing all over him while chirping gleefully. Drew decided to name him Piffles, and Piff only nuzzled his human mate in support of the name. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is also my longest fic for kinktober so far.... hooray?


End file.
